


Out of Nowhere

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [47]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Surprise! - Freeform, This is why we use contraception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 14th: Out of Nowhere - Your characters get hit with a massive plot twist.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 1





	Out of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Between the Cell and Buu saga

The two of them sat in stunned silence on the couch. The roar of the ocean outside was enormously loud, filling the room.

“Oh Kami,” Krillin said. He sounded dazed, making 18’s stomach twist.

Despite this her voice was still a monotone when she replied, “Yeah.”

“I…I did not expect that.”

“Yep.”

There was a prolonged and awkward silence. She should just leave. This was way beyond what he had been expecting. It wasn’t like they were in a relationship (never mind the thrill that passed through her body at the thought). It had been strictly comfort. She had set those terms at the start.

She shifted, trying to find the strength to get up, before his hand covered hers and squeezed. Surprised, she looked down and saw the wide, joyful smile on his face.

“I didn’t know androids could even _get_ pregnant…” he said, and it wasn’t apathy in his voice, she realised, but awe.

A smile played at the corners of her mouth. “Yeah…me neither…”


End file.
